


By The Light Of The Moon

by DacerGirl369



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir Centric, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, bcs I lov my son, this is so emo I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacerGirl369/pseuds/DacerGirl369
Summary: He liked coming up here late at night with her.





	By The Light Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash and I’m emo pls don’t judge me for it... sad chat owns my soul my poor kitty I’m sorry

He liked coming up here late at night with her. Dancing across the rooftops, feelings like he was finally free, like nothing in the world could hold him down. He knew in the back of his mind that he wasn't, that all too soon he would be back in that prison his father calls a home, but in these moments, he likes to let himself believe that he really has the freedom he so craves.

The moon is high in the sky and casts a pale light over her skin. It makes her look beautiful. Although, she looks beautiful all the time, in any light, so this is just... different. Pleasantly different. A welcome change to the confines of the day, when they’re surrounded by attacks and interested bystanders. He loves Alya to death, but the fact that he can barely escape her to get a moment alone with Ladybug does get old. 

They’re different at night, less hurried, more peaceful, able to enjoy each other’s presence without the added pressure of saving Paris. Technically, they’re supposed to be patrolling, but they both know that there’s no real reason for them to patrol. They don’t really take care of any non-akuma related threats, even if they do end up stopping a mugging here and there, and it’s not difficult to find out if there’s an akuma or not. It’s an excuse for them to hang out with each other, and actually talk, rather than just banter. 

They can’t talk about anything too specific, nothing that could put their civilian identities, but she’s still his best friend, so he tells her as much as he can. About his father practically holding him hostage, about his mother being... not around, about feeling isolated. She pulls him into a hug and tells him that things will turn out alright in the end. He feels inclined to believe her.

She talks too. About school, about her family, and eventually about some boy that she likes. She picks her words cautiously, and he’s thankful of how careful she is not to hurt him, but it still feels like a punch to the gut having her admit that she likes someone else. But he pushes it down and give her a signature Chat Noir smile, and (even if it was a little less bright than usual), she looked so happy that he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad about it. 

All he wants is for her to be happy. Even if that means not being with him.


End file.
